


Christmas Time in the City

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei isn't sure she likes the winter weather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time in the City

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. This is slightly AU.

**Christmas Time in the City**

The wind picked up blowing Rei's hair into her face. She shivered and reached a hand up to push the dark strands out of her eyes. The weather had been nice when she had left this morning, but now it was cold and windy, and it looked like it was going to snow. She really was not dressed to be walking home in that sort of weather. But she didn't really have a choice about it either, not if she wanted to get home.

Arms wrapped tightly around herself, Rei continued to walk down the streets. While normally she would have lingered and enjoyed the holiday displays in the shop windows, right now Rei was too cold do contemplate moving slower than at a brisk walk. Another gust of window nearly blew her backwards. Rei let out a sigh and wished that she didn't have another twenty minutes before she reached the temple. She hugged herself a little tighter and tried to suppress a shiver.

Someone caught her elbow, and Rei found herself tugged into a sheltered entrance to a store. Jaden flashed her a smile and pushed a paper coffee cup into her hands.

"You must be freezing, sweetheart."

The next thing she knew her boyfriend had plopped a red wool hat on her head and was wrapping his scarf around her next. Rei's sharp comment on him waylaying her like this was stalled by the scent of coffee and chocolate rising form the warm cup in her hands. She sipped the contents of the cup cautiously to find that it was a peppermint mocha, one of her favorites. Jaden was still talking.

"I thought it was you when I saw you down the street, and you looked rather cold. What sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do all I could to warm you up?"

She gave him a half hearted glare at that. Jaden just laughed and kissed her nose. Rei found herself smiling back. Maybe there were some good things about the cold.


End file.
